The Very Fourth Of July
by Andzia267
Summary: England is spending another Fourth of July, after America left him. UsUk, for @Toesz


**Author comment**

 **It is a birthday fic for Toesz and it's my first story in English ever. And my first published story ever. Report any mistakes in rewiews. Happy birthday Eszti! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah. Today is the the day of the year. The very fourth of July. That idiot America is for sure 'freedoming' again. He could have been my colony forever… But bloody hell, I'm a gentleman, I will not cry like a baby… this year. Another lonely day without America… I mean the bloody colonies!

I thought about it many times, why wouldn't I just apologize to him, I'm a bloody gentleman after all. What can I lose? This bloody wanker left me because of something, didn't he? I don't know for what, but I will just say the bloody 'I apologize' and that idiot will buy it.

What would a gentleman like me, buy to a lovely lady, if she was mad? Of course America acts like a child not like a lady, but bloody hell. I keep thinking of him, like of a lovely and pretty lady. Stop it! Think like a bloody hetero gentleman. Or maybe he is femine too. One time, when he was still my little colony, he asked me for a bloody, violet flowers. He called it 'Davie' or whatever.

Hey!

I can buy him the bloody Davies!

I can bake him the scones of forgivness too! I'm so excited, he will bloody love them! But if he would call me 'Iggy' again I will bloody kill the idiotic wanker!

* * *

After the hot, black tea I started to prepare the idiotic plan I don't even believe in.

I went on an 'adventure' how America would call it. I have done this to find this wanker. I saw him sitting, and eating…pancakes? Whatever

"Hey idiot.'' I spoke.

The man looked at me scared, but somehow a little angry.

"I made you something for your bloody fourth of July.'' I continued anyway.

I gave him a paper bag, with my little gifts.

Just before I wanted to give him the violet flowers, he got himself to speak, asking for a permission his white bear, what a wanker! Why is he even carrying that thing?! He sometimes has it, I don't know why, but this bear is making him shy. It must be the ancient black magic, I read about.

"I'm not America'' He said it with his head down, he didn't looked at me as well.

"Who are you?'' Asked that bloody animal.

"I'm…"

I stopped him, and said what I think of that bloody bear.

"Snap out of it America! Can't you see? That animal is using his black magic against you! Don't ever forget about who you are! You are America.'' I felt something growing in my throat, and stomach ''You are the most beauti…''

Bloody wanker screamed weakly. He looked so scared. It was too close. I could have said that I love him! It would be the end!

"I'm really not America! I'm..''

"Okay. I don't know what you are, but if you won't stop using your mind tricks on America, I will tear your fluffy head off''

Poor victim of black magic screamed stronger.

"I'm Canada, America is there!''

He showed me the real America by his hand.

I stood there in silence couldn't believe. How could a gentleman like me, be such a bloody idiot? This is just a poor citizen.

"Sorry Canada.'' His parrents got finesse!

Poor man's eyes widened.

"H-how did you c-called me-e?''

"By your name cittizen. Sorry, it was a missunderstanding.''

I don't know why, but the pain in his eyes were terrible.

I head to America and said:

"Hello idiot, I have something for you.''

Then I saw, that I gave the bloody gift to that cittizen, what was his name?

I walked to the unpacking man, and pulled it out of his weak hand.

I walked back to America, and gave it to him with a big smile.

He raised his thin eyebrow, and took it.

Before he unpacked the thing, I said:

"I want to apologize to you…"

His lips silenced me. Bloody wanker. Before what he done snapped me, I wanted to talk and pull away, but my voice died in his mouthes, and his grip was too steady. I felt his hard and harsh lips touching mines, conecting like puzzles, hungry like there is no tomorrow. It tasted like chips, how can that wanker call it french fries? And then says it's good? Everything that's french, can't be good. He smelled like a hamburger too.

America pulled me closer, then I realised that I never answered the kiss.

So i faintly started to. That idiot softly laughed at my tryings.

The sound of our lips conecting, and soft moans, was so awkward, that I felt my cheeks burning. The pride of my country Moriarty would use that word.

America that inpacient idiot, wanted to move a kiss furtcher, so I stopped him. I broke the it. Even if I was the one to break, I died inside a little.

"So what do you have there for me?''

He smirked.

I handed him the flowers, at first I was afraid to look him in the eye, but then I heard a loud gulp.

He was pale. His eyes were watching nothing. They were blank like a defunt's ones.

My blush sudenlly disapeared, what is it about?

He took the flowers, but threw them away after a second.

"Just don't bring up the past, please.''

I wanted to yell, but he looked died inside.

America looked at the paper bag, and asked:

"What is that, scones?''

"Can't you open it, bloody idiot, are you that lazy?''

He opened the bag, and got a McDonald's box out.

He smiled happily. The colours were back at his handsome face.

"You finally learned, Iggy?''

"Learnt bloody wanker, don't call me Iggy! You want to always be the rebel, right? If you really want to be one, then make your own bloody language, instead of wounding my own!''

He shrugged. Then America opened the McDonald's box and saw, that the scones were inside all the time.

His face expressions of emptyness, and sadness, compensate me everything.

* * *

 **You loved it, you hated it, review! say what you liked, and what you didn't.**


End file.
